MANADA!
by Yami Ryo
Summary: What happens when you pull Canada's curl? America is about to find out. Hehehee...yaoi...Now a series of one-shots! PWP
1. Does Yours Do The Same?

Yami Ryo: This is just for fun.

Special thanks to my dear friend LaLaTink who was awesome enough to beta this for me!

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Axis Powers Hetalia because if she did then this would've been an episode.

WARNING! This story contains yaoi and my very first lemon and MANADA!

**_Is Yours Like Mine?_**

America watched Canada very closely as he ate pancakes sitting across from him. Canada would twitch every now and then very aware of America's wide blue eyes focused very intently on him.

"Why are you watching me?" Canada asked nervously looking America in the eyes. America jerked in surprise having been caught up in his thoughts.

"I was wondering if your hair curl does the same thing my cowlick does," America replied smiling brightly at Canada who blushed in response.

"What does your cowlick do?" Canada questioned softly.

"Oh, it makes me relax when you tug it," America answered cheerfully. Canada's face tinged pink and he looked away.

"My curl doesn't do that." Canada told him. America looked at him with wide shining eyes his head tilted just slightly.

"Well, then what does it do?" America inquired naively. Canada looked at him and bit his lip.

"I don't think I should tell you," Canada replied slowly.

"Aw! But I wanna know!" America whined pouting adorably. Canada blushed at seeing the pout directed at him. He bit his lip and thought about telling America. However, before he could open his mouth America's hand shot out and gave Canada's curl a firm though not painful tug. Canada's face darkened with a look America could not place. America quickly let go of the curl and opened his mouth to apologize, but Canada had already tackled him to the kitchen floor. Canada captured America's lips in a rough scorching kiss forcing his tongue into America's mouth devouring the soft depths. Heart racing and body heating America moaned and surrendered to the kiss overwhelmed by Canada's passion.

America squeaked when Canada ripped America's button shirt open and exposed his chest never parting their lips for a moment. Canada broke the fiery kiss to rip off his own sweater and shirt and lunged for America's slender exposed throat attacking it with rough kisses and bites leaving large dark marks behind. America moaned and gasped as Canada practically ripped his jeans off of his body.

"W-wait Mattie I-!" America could not finish as Canada grabbed his half-hard cock and gave a rough tug drawing a pleasured moan from America's swollen lips.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to have you," Canada said voice thick with lust.

"O-oh! Mattie! I-Ah!" America gasped trying hard to make some sort of coherent reply but Canada attacked America's chest with love bites drawing gasping moans from him. Canada brought three fingers to America's lips and his own lips to America's ear.

"Suck and I'll make you feel amazing," Canada whispered hotly nipping America's ear. America let out a breathy whimper accepting the fingers into his mouth and sucking on them, he thoroughly moistened the fingers in his mouth as Canada continued to ravish his body a rough hand and mouth touching everywhere and leaving trails of blazing fire.

Canada could wait no longer and pulled his fingers from America's lips moving his mouth up to forcefully devour America's shuddering breaths. Canada quickly slipped a slick finger into America's tight heat. America twinged in discomfort for only a moment before the hot kiss burned away all thought. Canada stroked America's shaft firmly ensuring that America was properly distracted from his probing stretching fingers.

Canada returned to America's shoulder taking the smooth golden flesh in his mouth and marking it as his own as he removed his three fingers from America leaving his hole fluttering and empty. Pulling back from America Canada took a moment to appreciate the beauty laid bare before him. The sight had him harder than he had ever been, he quickly unbuckled his pants and spat into his hand and used his saliva and precum to lubricate his cock.

America watched him with hooded eyes and a flushed face his whole being burning with lust. His heart raced as he finally got a good look at Canada. America had never realized before that Canada was solid muscle with a hairy chest and smooth creamy skin. America's breath hitched at the sight of the sheer size of Canada's cock. It was a log! America made a move to scramble away certain that something so big would not fit. However, Canada predicted his movements and grabbed his legs dragging him back into place and throwing his slender muscled legs over his shoulders and grabbing America's hips firmly with both his large rough hands.

"W-wait! Matthew w-wai-AH!" America was cut off when Canada thrust into him quickly and forcefully. America choked back a scream as his prostate was hit dead on in the first thrust pleasure overriding the pain he would have felt. Canada did not pause for America to adjust and continued his rough quick thrusting. Tears of pleasure streamed down America's flushed cheeks screams of blinding pleasure escaped his crimson swollen lips. "MATT! OH!" He cried as he came explosively without his cock being touched. Canada continued his thrusting only becoming more wild and ferocious. The continued stimulation had America hard again quickly.

Canada grunted bending over to pillage America's soft mouth consuming his screams. America kissed back though he was soon overwhelmed by everything and could only clutch desperately at Canada's broad shoulders. Soon enough America threw his head back and let loose a passionate wail as he tumbled over the edge, another orgasm ripping through his body, leaving him a trembling mess of pleasure. The tightening of America's muscles and his screams of pleasure triggered Canada's own orgasm causing his cum to fill America, an animalistic shout resembling his name escaping Canada's throat.

Canada bent over America panting as they both came down from the height they had been thrown. Canada pulled out of America causing him to groan at the loss of fullness and some cum to dribble out. Canada smiled softly pulling America to his chest and cradling him lovingly.

"I'm sorry about that," Canada whispered softly into America's ear. America gasped and turned to look him in the eyes tears threatening to spill.

"Y-you are? B-but, I-" America began only to be cut off by Canada's lips claiming his in a tender kiss leaving him breathless.

"I'm not sorry that it happened. I love you Alfred," Canada promised softly causing America to beam at him. "I'm only sorry I was so rough with you our first time together, I can't control myself when my curl is pulled. Though in my defense you should reign in your curiosity." America gave a sheepish smile.

"I love you too Mattie! I'm sorry. I just wanted to know!" America blushed brightly and snuggled into his shoulder. "But y'know, I kinda liked it." Canada looked at America in astonishment for a moment.

"Have I told you I love you?" Canada asked faintly causing America to laugh.

"It's always nice to hear," America replied with a wide smile. Canada smiled.

"You know...If you liked that imagine how good it can be when I have control of myself..." Canada whispered nibbling America's ear and drawing a muffled whimper from the nation. America gasped as Canada pressed his hole just so to make it throb deliciously as more warm cum slipped out.

"So soon? Oh..." America moaned as Canada's finger breached him caressing him. Canada swept America into his arms startling him.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," Canada said his voice thickening with lust causing America's breath to quicken.

"Okay," America replied dazedly a giddy smile stretching across his face. Canada smiled warmly at America who returned the expression with love.

"I really love you," Canada told him making his way to the bedroom. America wrapped his arms around Canada's neck and hugged him.

"I love you too," America replied sincerely as Canada closed the bedroom door with his foot.

The next morning Canada awoke to America curled tightly to his side a soft peaceful smile on his sleeping face. Canada felt a bit of guilt for being so forceful with America the previous day though he could not bring himself to regret it at all. Canada held America closer to himself and could not hold back the proud smirk as he caught sight of the large possessive bite mark he had left on the soft flesh of America's slender throat where anyone could see. Bringing his hand up he slowly caressed America's shoulder and slid the blanket down his arm revealing more gorgeous skin and possessive marks. America released a soft sigh snuggling closer to Canada and mumbling his name in his sleep. Canada leaned over and placed a soft lingering kiss on America's cheek causing him to smile just a little wider as he dreamed.

The End!

Yami Ryo: Okay hope you guys enjoyed it!


	2. Aw, Were You Sleeping?

Yami Ryo: I've decided to make this a series of seme!Canada one-shots. They'll be related unless I say so.

Special thanks to all my readers.

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Axis Powers Hetalia because if she did then this would've been an episode.

WARNING! This story contains yaoi and lemon and MANADA! Which is how I shall refer to semeCanada from now on!

**_Aw, Were You Sleeping?  
_**

Canada smiled at America's sleeping form, he was so cute. America had fallen asleep on the couch in nothing but shorts with his butt raised in the air, half on his knees, his face buried in the end cushion of the couch, his left arm dangling over the side, and his right arm thrown over the arm of the couch. Canada knew that summer heat often had the tendency to make America sleep the afternoons away much like the dead.

Getting a rather inspired idea from America's choice in sleeping position Canada could not help the smirk that made its way across his face. He went to their shared bedroom and got some lube before rushing back to where America was sleeping. He took the time to stop and appreciate the sight again. He sauntered over too the couch and carefully got on his knees behind America and slowly pulled his shorts down careful not to wake the sleeping nation.

America gave a sigh and moved his head to the side but gave no sign of actually waking. Canada smiled as America's bare bottom came into view his cock swelling in anticipation. He unbuckled his pants pushing both his boxers and pants down before he popped the cap on the lube and slicked up his fingers before working them into America's hole one at a time. America moaned softly and unconsciously rocked back onto Canada's fingers when he just barely brushed his prostate with three fingers. Canada's cock began leaking and he pulled out his fingers leaving America's hole twitching for him.

Canada lubed up his cock and grabbed America's hips lining up with his entrance. He eased in slowly biting back a moan as America let out a garbled moan that resembled his name. Once he was sheathed all the way the tight fluttering heat caused him to curse softly. He pulled out to the tip, held America's hips firmly and snapped his hips forward with a harsh thrust hitting America's sweet spot and jerking him awake with a shout. Canada did not stop and America scrabbled to grab the arm of the couch severely confused..

"Wha-what are you? ! Oh! Ah!" America's vocabulary crumbled to incoherent gibberish and pleasured cries.

"Fuck! So good." Canada panted his thrusting becoming more fierce. Completely unprepared for the sudden pleasure America did not last very long at all and came hard all over the couch right away a scream of ecstasy ripping from his throat. A deep moan tumbled from Canada's lips as America's muscles automatically squeezed his cock. He did not pause for America who was holding onto the arm of the couch for dear life. By the time Canada had cum America had already orgasmed a second time. Canada bent over America trying to catch his breath while he bit and sucked at America's throat. "So damn sexy Alfred." Canada hissed to him. America groaned.

"What the hell was that?" America demanded gasping for breath. Canada chuckled.

"You just looked so cute sleeping." Canada replied capturing America's lips in a hot kiss. America sighed kissing back with matching passion...until he felt Canada's cock grow hard again inside of him. Canada began a shallow thrusting and America broke the kiss.

"H-hey wait!" America cried but it was already too late and Canada had began thrusting harshly again. "Ah! M-Mattie! H-harder" America cried grabbing at the couch again. Canada complied easily. It was a wonderful summer afternoon spent together.

The End!

Yami Ryo: My friend actually fell asleep like that before, it was hilarious because she rolled over and fell on her ass...y'know this is actually shorter than I thought.


	3. Good Mornng!

Special thanks to all my readers.

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Axis Powers Hetalia because if she did then this would've been an episode.

WARNING! This story contains yaoi and lemon and MANADA! Which is how I shall refer to semeCanada from now on!

**_Good Morning!  
_**

America smiled into Canada's chest plastered to the other man's body as he was. It was early morning and Canada was still asleep so America just lay in his arms enjoying the other's body heat doodling on Canada's chest with a single finger. America was so happy lately, Canada was being so good to him. Every day they were together America just felt so loved it made his heart pound and warmth fill his chest. He just felt so lucky to have someone as great as Canada all to himself. Smiling wider he snuggled just a bit closer wrapping his legs around Canada's. Once he did his thigh came into contact with Canada's morning wood and his body heated. His smile turned into a sly grin.

America carefully moved under the sheet that had been covering them and he crouched over Canada's lower half so that his cock was just in front of America's mouth. America gave his cock a long hot lick from root to tip and engulfed the thick cock in his mouth. He could feel Canada's cock thicken and harden as he worked his jaw.

"Damn Alfred." Canada moaned lifting the sheet to see America watching him with a smug heated look in his bright blue eyes. Once Canada was fully hard America let him slip from his mouth with a soft 'pop' and crawled up Canada's body splaying his hands on his firm chest. America lined his hole up with Canada's cock and slid it in slow enjoying the burning stretch it caused.

"Oh...Mattie. So hot." America moaned.

"Damn Alfred. So beautiful..." Canada groaned thrusting up and causing Alfred to shout in pleasure.

"M-Mattie! Hah..." Alfred voiced his pleasure grinding harder to help Canada hit that spot just right. Canada moaned grabbing Alfred's hips firmly and thrusting up with more force, Alfred arched his back in response his mouth opening to let loose a pleasured wail. Canada could not take his eyes off him thoroughly enjoying the sight of his beloved enjoying himself so much. America bounced faster as the pleasure built and Canada thrust up harder his hold tight enough to leave marks. It was not long before they reached their peaks together tumbling over the edge with cries of ecstasy. America collapsed forward and buried his face in Canada's neck breathing in the musky scent as he tried to catch his breath. Canada chuckled wrapping his arms around America's middle.

"I'd love waking up like that more often." Canada said voice still husky as he gave America's ass a slight squeeze. America tightened his muscles around the cock still inside his hole as a response. "Mmm, tease..." Canada nibbled on America's ear making him laugh lightly.

"You love it." America replied looking up at him with sultry eyes. Canada smirked and rolled them over quickly, America yelped and laughed as he pinned him to the bed. America's laughs turned into a moan when Canada bit into one of his previous dark love bites making it just a little darker.

"Yes I do." Canada agreed beginning to thrust into America again as his cock hardened. America moaned appreciatively. Suddenly the phone rang on the bedside table. America was feeling too good to acknowledge the phones existence but it gave Canada a rather evil idea making him smirk. He paused in his thrusting to make sure America saw him grab the phone. America watched with half-lidded confused eyes, they widened when Canada pushed the talk button.

"What are you doing? !" America hissed only to cry out when Canada thrust into him harshly in reprimand. America looked up at Canada with wide disbelieving eyes as he held his fingers to his lips in a 'shushing' motion.

"Sorry about that. Canada here, who is calling?" He asked politely. America glared at him and grabbed at a pillow to hit him with it only for Canada to thrust forward right into America's sweet spot making him belt out a garbled moan.

"It's nothing don't worry about it England." Canada said suddenly making America look up at him in slight horror. "Sure. What did you want to know about the upcoming meeting?" Canada asked smirking at America who shook his head quickly. Canada lifted America's leg with his free hand so that he could thrust deeper. "No, the meeting will be next week on Wednesday." America shook his head again a pleading look on his face and Canada pulled out until the tip of his head was caressed by the fluttering opening seed slowly leaking out, America covered his mouth with his hands trying to stifle his noises of pleasure.

Canada thrust in harshly biting his lip to keep from voicing his own pleasure, America yelped and moaned tears of pleasure springing to his eyes the sound muffled by his hands. America's dick throbbed begging for attention, embarrassed as he was the situation was turning him on more than he thought it should. Canada continued to talk to England as he pounded into America's body enjoying his attempts to be quiet so that he would not be heard by England. America could take it no longer and brought a hand down to fondle himself. Canada had not expected this and watched America with burning eyes, America's body burned hotter with Canada watching him so intently. He began to jerk his hot flesh his eyes on Canada's.

"Mattie...please..." America gasped trying not to be too loud. Canada almost dropped the phone right there.

"I'll call you back England." Canada said quickly dropping the phone and grabbing America's legs to spread them wider. America cried out and grabed at the sheets as Canada began to thrust fiercely.

"Mattie! Ah! Harder!" America cried holding onto the sheets for dear life as Canada's thrusting became more animalistic. "OH! Mattie! So good! More!" America tried to spread his legs wider and push himself closer to him.

"Fuck Alfred! So tight!" Canada growled forcing America's legs to a slightly painful angle to give himself better access. "So fucking hot!"

"Mattie! Oh god! Please I need it!" America screamed throwing his head back in blinding pleasure.

"Fuck! Take it bitch!" Canada grunted loudly, he came filling America to the brim and making him cum as well.

"Mattie!" America shouted in his pleasure arching his back awkwardly as he came. The both colapsed breathing heavily. America suddenly slapped Canada's shoulder. "Did you call me a bitch?" America panted. Canada laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment." Canada replied. America rolled his eyes.

"You are so lucky I love you." America snapped before kissing his cheek.

"Love you too..." Canada paused as America smiled at him. "Bitch." Canada laughed as America hit his shoulder again. Suddenly the loud dial tone of a phone sounded causing them both to pause. America looked at Canada in horror.

"You never hung up? !" America demanded hysterically. Canada's face showed embarrassment.

"I'm sorry! I thought I did!" Canada pleaded, America glared.

"I'm going to kill you! No sex for a week!" America cried trying to get away from a pleading apologetic Canada. It would probably take a while to make it up to America.

(Over at England's house)

England stared at his phone with a mixture of embarrassment and horror.

"Why god why! ?" He wailed throwing his arms in the air. It would take years to drink enough alcohol to erase that memory from his mind.

The End!

Yami Ryo: Just felt like I should update something...


	4. You Promise?

Special thanks to all my readers.

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Axis Powers Hetalia because if she did then this would've been an episode and nobody would have turned it into an anime.

WARNING! This story contains yaoi and lemon and MANADA!

**_You Promise?  
_**

Canada waited eagerly outside the bathroom watching the door in anticipation.

"Um, Mattie I don't think I wanna do this..." America called weakly from the bathroom. Canada could hear the embarrassment in his lover's voice and smiled.

"C'mon Alfie, I promise if you do this one little thing for me I'll take you to Disneyland." Canada encouraged a perverted smirk stretching across his face. There was a pause from the bathroom.

"You mean it? You'll really take me to Disneyland if I do this?" America asked softly. Canada's smile softened and became more loving.

"Of course Honey. I'll take you to Disneyland and we'll spend a whole weekend there just the two of us." Canada vowed. America was silent for a moment.

"Okay. I'll do it...but don't look until I say okay?" America demanded embarrassed. Canada rolled his eyes.

"Alfie, Honey you're in the bathroom so I can't see you. Just come out when you're ready." Canada encouraged. He heard America sigh and begin shuffling around. Canada smirked and waited with anticipation sitting on the bed watching the bathroom door. It was quite a few minutes before America opened the door a crack and stepped out slowly. Canada sat up straighter and licked his lips a moment.

America stepped out completely from the bathroom revealing his attire fully. America wore a black slightly frilled maid outfit. The skirt reached just a few inches passed the tops of his thighs, a little frilly apron was tied in a large bow at the back, the top was made to look like a corset and was laced up the back, and he wore thigh high white stockings and black three inch heels. In his hands he held a black feather duster and fiddled with his skirt. He blushed brightly and looked at Canada from beneath his lashes. Canada stood up swallowing hard his cock hardening rapidly.

"G-good morning Master. What would you like me to clean for you today? Shall I do some polishing?" America said shyly his glasses slipping down his nose a little. Canada tried to speak but only succeeded in almost swallowing his tongue. America giggled slightly after seeing that and walked forward with just a little more confidence, he walked up close to Canada placing a slender hand on Canada's chest between them and gave him a sultry smile. "Master are you okay?" America asked his lips close to Canada's. Just as Canada brought his arms up to wrap around America he danced just out of reach. "Ah, ah, ah! It's against regulation for Master to play with the servants." America scolded with a flirtatious wink. "Oh just look at this mess." America tisked bending down at the waist in front of Canada to pick up a discarded shirt. The skirt lifted just enough to give Canada the perfect view of the lacy white panties America was wearing. Canada stepped forward and grabbed America's hips pressing his cock against his ass causing him to gasp in surprise dropping the shirt and duster and standing up strait. Canada wrapped his arms around America's waist his hand gliding up America's inner thigh.

"How can I resist? Come now let's play a little." Canada said his voice thick with lust. America moaned a little feeling Canada's hardness through his panties and Canada's pants the skirt too short to provide much of a barrier.

"M-Master no! Oh, we shouldn't." America tried to protest gasping as Canada's hand found its way inside his panties and grabbed his cock fondling it slowly. Canada breathed in America's scent deeply and attacked his throat with rough bites his other hand coming up to pinch one of America's nipples through the top of the outfit. America moaned his hips thrusting forward into Canada's hand and his own hand moving to grasp at the back of Canada's neck and Canada's arm.

"Just once, I know you want it." Canada whispered suggestively into America's ear nipping at it slightly and tugging roughly at his cock, America moaned thrusting into Canada's hand again.

"Master please..." America pleaded his voice a breathy whimper.

"Please what my sweet?" Canada asked huskily tonguing the dark mark he made on the side of America's throat. America moaned and pushed his hips back rubbing against Canada's hard on.

"Please Master...take me." America begged his cheeks flushed dark red. Canada smirked.

"If you do a little strip show for me I'll give you a special reward." Canada whispered into America's ear nipping the shell. America moaned and turned his head to pout at Canada.

"But Master..." America protested only for Canada to roughly jerk his cock causing him to choke out a moan of pleasure.

"Be a good little maid." Canada ordered teasingly fondling America's balls. America moaned and nodded.

"I will! Oh please." America begged hips beginning to gyrate. Canada removed his hands from America's body backing away and sitting back on the bed leaving America feeling cold and bereft. "W-what?" America muttered confused turning around quickly to look at Canada who was smirking on the bed.

"Strip Mr. Jones or I might have to dock your pay." Canada ordered, America pouted at him blushing brightly.

"Yes Master." America replied shakily. Slowly he ran his hands along his body sensuously and grabbed the strings tying his corset closed as he slowly pulled them loose he turned showing off his back as the smooth flesh was revealed inch by inch. He turned back around again slowly as he removed the top revealing his fit chest and cute belly. He stood there blushing for a moment before turning his back to Canada again and grabbing his left stocking slowly he bent at the waist sliding the stocking down his leg and slipping out of the black pump he was wearing along with the stocking. He stood strait again and repeated the process for his right stocking and pump. He could feel Canada's smoldering gaze on him and it made his heart beat quickly. He stood again and slowly untied the frilly little apron and let it drop to the floor. He hesitated at the skirt but slowly shimmied out of it leaving the silk lace white panties on. Taking a breath he turned around and blushed brightly seeing that Canada was masturbating while watching his little show. Canada smirked at him.

"Those panties look sexy on you," Canada remarked casually. "I think that they would look sexier on my floor though." America blushed and resisted the urge to flip him off.

"Yes Master." America sighed slowly slipping the panties off. America stood there blushing, nude, and vulnerable as Canada drank in the sight.

"Come here Beautiful." Canada ordered waving America over. America walked over quickly and allowed Canada to grab him by the hips and pull him forward to straddle his lap. Canada captured his lips in a firm rough kiss. Canada moved his hands down squeezing at America's pert ass and slipping a few fingers inside of him teasing his entrance. America moaned into the kiss pushing back onto the teasing fingers. Canada grabbed America more firmly slipping his fingers back out and stood carrying America easily. Canada turned and brought them both to the center of the bed and began fishing in the bedside table for the lube. He found it easily and pulled back to gaze down at America spread beneath him. America looked up at him lustfully panting.

"Master please." America pleaded reaching out towards Canada wanting his warmth back. Canada cursed and popped the top on the lube slicking up as fast as he could before tossing the tube aside and grabbing America's legs. He positioned himself and wasted no time thrusting in to the hilt. America arched off the bed with a gasp at the sudden intrusion into his body. Canada began thrusting, slow and deep savoring the feel of the way America's passage clung tightly to his cock pulsing around it. "So full. Please...more." America begged gripping Canada's shoulders tightly. "Oh please Master harder." America begged tightening around him and meeting his thrusts trying to accept his lover deeper. Canada caved and began thrusting harder, faster. America cried out trying to meet his thrusts as his cock stimulated his prostate easily. As they rocked together the thrusting became faster and harsher the sounds they released getting louder and more erotic. Finally the two came, America with a loud cry of Canada's name and Canada with a deep moan of America's. The two lay together wrapped in each other trying to catch their breath.

"You are so sexy." Canada complimented kissing America deeply. America smiled a little embarrassed.

"So you'll take me to Disneyland right?" America asked hopefully. Canada chuckled.

"Of course. Next weekend we'll go to Disneyland together." Canada promised. America grinned and snuggled deeper into Canada's side.

"I can't wait!" America told him.

The End!

Yami Ryo: ...I saw a commercial for Disneyland. (shrugs)


	5. This is SYRUP!

Special thanks to all my readers.

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Axis Powers Hetalia because if she did then this would've been an episode and nobody would have turned it into an anime.

WARNING! This story contains yaoi and lemon and RIMMING and MANADA!

**_This is SYRUP!  
_**

America stood almost naked-save for a cute red frilly apron Canada had gotten him-in front of the stove. He was making some pancakes for Canada, who was still sleeping in their room. He had the table all set up already, with two plates set up and a jar of Canadian maple syrup sitting in the center of the table. He thought the glass bottle was cute because it was in the shape of a maple leaf. America flipped the last pancake onto the serving plate and turned off the stove just as two strong arms wrapped around his waist and familiar lips nipped at his throat.

"You did all this for me?" Canada asked happily, sliding his hands up America's inner thighs, slipping under the apron and getting dangerously close to his cock while pressing flush up against America's bare back, his own hardening cock nudging at America's ass. America moaned and covered Canada's wandering hands with his own.

"T-the pancakes will get cold." America tried to protest. Canada smirked against America's neck before biting down and sucking hard, leaving a dark red mark before soothing it with his tongue and pulling back a little to speak.

"I think I want a different breakfast this morning." Canada growled huskily in America's ear. America let out a surprised squeak when Canada suddenly lifted him and layed him down on the table before leaning back and looking down at him with a wide smirk. "Did you just squeak?" America blushed brightly and turned his head away, laying back on the table and crossing his arms to pout.

"No!" America protested, embarrassed. Canada spread America's legs apart and stood between them, hands throwing the bottom of the apron up to look at America's half-hard shaft. "Hey!" America cried out, blushing and moving his hands to put the apron back down. Canada's hands shot out, stopping him however and pinned his wrists down to the table by his head and leaned down over him, capturing his lips in a rough passionate kiss and ravaging his mouth. America surrendered to Canada's talented mouth, not even noticing when Canada let go of one of his wrists until he felt a finger suddenly breech his entrance dry. America pushed Canada back a little to separate their mouths only for Canada to begin kissing and sucking down his neck. "W-wait lube." America was cut off by another moan of pleasure as Canada found a particular sensitive part of his collar bone.

"Don't worry about it Babe." Canada said, voice thick with lust. Canada quickly grabbed the bottle of syrup and leaned back to survey America's body. Canada knew he had never seen anything quiet as sexy as America laying, flushed, panting, and aroused on their table in nothing but an apron. Canada smirked down at America, who stared up at him with half-lidded eyes and a pleading expression. Canada opened the syrup and began to pour the syrup onto America's cock. It gave a little twitch and America gasped in shock.

"W-what are you doing Mattie?" America demanded, staring with wide eyes. Canada smirked at America.

"I'm going to have my breakfast." Canada told him with a perverse chuckle. Before America could respond Canada put the syrup back on the table with a clack and bent down, taking one long lick of America's shaft. America moaned, his toes curling at the teasing lick on his sensitive cock.

"M-Mattie." America moaned, spreading his legs a little, his hands coming down to tangle in Canada's hair. Canada smirked to himself and grabbed America's legs, spreading them wide and swooped down, swallowing America's cock all at once, causing America to shout in surprise and arousal. America threw his head back, moaning loudly as Canada feasted on him. America groaned when Canada pulled back letting, America's hard cock go with a soft pop, moving to lick the syrup from America's inner thighs. "Mattie!" America whined, wanting that hot mouth back on his cock.

Canada smirked, pulling back again to look at America, he never got tired of looking. America's hands had fallen back onto the table and were fisting the tablecloth. America peered up questioningly at him through his eyelashes and Canada took up the syrup bottle again, holding only one leg bent up close to America's chest. America lifted and spread his other leg himself, just wanting more and Canada began to pour the syrup between the open legs again, this time getting some to slowly dribble over America's balls and his hole. America gasped out loud and Canada put the bottle down and began to lick America clean of syrup again.

Canada held America's legs up and open again, giving himself access to all of America's nether regions. Canada sucked America's cock and balls clean, licked his thighs free of the sticky mess, and slowly dragged his tongue over America's opening, taking the sweet syrup from there as well. America gasped in surprise again, clenching the tablecloth harder.

"W-wait Mattie what? What are you doing?" America demanded, his face burning hot and his body humming with arousal and sensitivity. Canada ignored America's question and slipped his tongue past America's tight ring of muscle, teasing his opening with his tongue. America gave a surprised shout, completely shocked that Canada would do such a thing. "N-no! M-Mattie not th-OH!" America moaned loudly as Canada began to thrust his tongue in and out, rubbing at his walls with the strong skilled muscle. Canada completely devoured his hole, making him scream his pleasure out, his thighs trembling in Canada's hands and the tablecloth beginning to rip in his hands. With just that stimulation, America ended up cumming. Canada pulled back, licking his lips and smirking down at America who covered his burning face with his hands, completely embarrassed. Canada smirked, bending over America-and still between his legs- and brought his mouth close to America's ear.

"You taste delicious Alfie." Canada told him lustfully; America groaned in embarrassment. "I think I'd like to have you for breakfast every morning." America slapped his shoulder, pouting up at him.

"You are so embarrassing." America hissed. Canada pressed his fingers inside of America, causing him to gasp out in astonishment before moaning.

"I know you loved it. Naughty boy, you know you're a dirty naughty boy and you loved having my tongue inside you. You loved having me devour every last bit of you, dirty slut." Canada accused huskily making America's whole body hot with arousal.

"N-no! I-I'm oh~!" America was cut off as Canada's thrusting fingers hit his prostate roughly.

"You love writhing beneath me, impaled with my hot cock don't you my dirty little slut? It's okay, I love feeling your tight filthy hole around my cock. I love filling your body with my cum. I know you like being so full it leaks out. My pretty little whore." As Canada spoke, America's cock swelled with arousal and he began to breath harder with his face flushing deep crimson. Canada removed his fingers and shoved his hard thick cock into America's willing body still bent over him. America cried out at the large intrusion, crying out louder as Canada began to thrust in and out of his tight passage.

"Ahn~! Yes! More!" America begged loudly as Canada began to thrust harder.

"Knew you loved my cock, dirty whore!" Canada accused, grabbing onto America's hips as he wrapped his legs around Canada's waist to give him more access. He began to move more harshly. "Dirty slut. Say it, say you're a dirty slut." Canada demanded of America.

"I-I'm a dirty slut! Please!" America shouted wrapping his arms around Canada to pull them closer. "Love your big cock so much!" America thrust his hips forward meeting, Canada's with his own. It was not long before they both came hard and were left panting and trying to regain their bearings. America blushed brightly when he realized everything they had just done and Canada chuckled.

"I love you so much right now Alfred." Canada said, standing up to look at America, pulling out of him carefully and watching his cum leak from America's hole for a few moments before America sat up and pushed him away a little to close his legs.

"Don't stare!" America scolded, embarrassed; Canada laughed loudly and pulled America off the table and into a hug.

"You are so cute." Canada complimented and America rolled his eyes but smiled at his lover.

"Glad _you_ think so. That was probably the most embarrassing sex I've ever had." America whined, blushing.

"Aw, but you were so sexy." Canada teased, hands moving down to America's ass squeezing both cheeks in his hands. America sighed, rolling his eyes before grinning and kissing Canada deeply.

"You have been and will be the only person to ever see me like that or that I will ever let treat me like that so be glad, you horny pervert." America told him; Canada grinned widely.

"I can live with that." Canada agreed happily, meeting America's mouth again with his own and ravaging it completely, leaving America breathless. "I'm hungry again my dirty angel." Canada whispered into America's ear, drawing a moan from the other nation.

The End!

Yami Ryo: Be sure to thank akuoni who inspired this with her prompt of 'Maple syrup' and took the time to beta for me.


	6. Russian Sausage?

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Axis Powers Hetalia because if she did then this would've been an episode and nobody would have turned it into an anime.

WARNING! This story contains yaoi, toys, naughtiness, fingering, and MANADA!

**_Russian Sausage?  
_**

America sat in the hot conference room, sliding a cherry popsicle in and out of his mouth. It was a hot day and America was bored and he intended to thoroughly savor his delicious, sugary, cold treat. It had been a while since he had one. He slid the whole thing into his mouth, touching the back of his throat with it and sliding it out, catching all the melting juices off of the frozen treat. He licked up and down the sides, sucking on the them and the tip to get any accumulating droplets. America moaned in pleasure, delighting in the delicious flavor; if there was one thing he loved more than any other, it was a delicious sugary snack. America continued to enjoy his treat in this manner, completely unaware of the other nations watching him enjoy the treat so intently that the heavy sense of lust hung in the air like a thick fog. Russia, unable to stand much more, approached the young nation with a wide dark smirk.

"Amerika?" Russia voiced, drawing America's half-lidded gaze to himself. "You always seem to have something in your mouth...Have you ever tried Russian sausage?" The other nations around stiffened, though America only nodded, not catching the innuendo at all.

"Yep, it tastes kinda funny though." America told him musingly as he slid his popsicle back into his mouth and slowly slid it out again, gently sucking the melted juices of the slowly melting treat.

"It must not have been very good. Come with me and I will show you the best." Russia told him, smirking perversely. America remained oblivious and was about to reply when a hockey stick flew out of nowhere, colliding harshly with the side of Russia's head and knocking the large nation to the floor. He fell unconscious immediately, possibly from how hard he hit the floor.

"Oh my god! What the hell! ?" America cried out in surprise. Canada stood over Russia's unconscious form, glaring more furiously than he ever had and more visible to all the other nations than ever before.

"MINE!" Canada snarled in rage at the unconscious nation. America blushed at the display of violent jealousy, suddenly feeling quite hot. Canada turned quickly, facing America with the most possessive and lustful look he had been given yet. Flustered, America blushed harder, unable to form any sort of response to that. Canada was so hot! Canada stormed over and picked America up quickly, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him much like a barbaric caveman, causing America to squeak in surprise and drop his popsicle.

"W-what? Wait! Mattie!" America protested loudly, only to squeak again in surprise as Canada slapped his ass. Canada carried America out of the room, kicking the conference door open and storming down the hall towards a closet which he entered and slammed the door closed behind himself.

* * *

The other nations looked at each other in uncertain surprise and horror, wondering if they should get up to help America or Russia at all. Curiosity got the better of them though and they all ended up going out into the hall to eavesdrop. Although England was curled in the corner, rocking back and forth as horrible flashbacks went through his mind.

* * *

Canada turned on the closet light and put America down, slamming him against the wall and attacking his neck with love bites and kisses. America moaned loudly as Canada wasted no time in ripping his jacket and uniform shirt off, biting down on the juncture of his shoulder and neck.

"M-Matt! No wait! W-we're at a m-meeting!" America cried out. Canada ignored him to shove his hand into the American's pants and grab his hot throbbing cock, pumping it harshly and drawing lustful cries from his lover.

"Oh! Mattie!" America cried out before his breath was swallowed by Canada's forceful lips and tongue. Canada pressed their bodies together, his other hand snaking behind America and grabbing a handful of his perfect pert ass and squeezing. He swallowed America's loud moan. Canada inserted two dry fingers into America's hole and smirked at the immediate desperate moan it drew from America who thrust back onto his intruding fingers, wanting more. America tore his lips away, panting loudly and grabbing at Canada in an attempt to pull their bodies closer.

"Mattie please...want you so bad." America pleaded with him. Canada took his hands off America's body, making him whine in disappointment. Canada reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a tube of lube. America looked at him with half-lidded lustful eyes, his lips swollen and red as he panted with want. Canada unbuttoned America's pants and turned him to face the wall, pushing his pants and underwear down and exposing him to Canada's lustful eyes. Canada quickly undid his belt and pants, freeing his cock.

Canada squeezed a glob of lube into his palm before dropping the tube and working the lube into his cock, slicking it up. America threw a lustful look over his shoulder.

"Mattie please! Want you now!" America begged, presenting his ass more fully to his lover. Canada groaned and grabbed America's hips, pushing inside of his lover in one quick thrust.

"Fuck! So tight!" Matthew growled as America cried out in pleasure. America was still a little loose from their morning activities, so he did not tear, but his hole burned at the stretch of Canada's thick cock filling him up so fully. Canada wasted no time in thrusting into his lovers hot tight body, thoroughly enjoying how his younger twin felt around his hot throbbing shaft. Canada pressed his body tightly against America's, twining his hands with his as he kissed, sucked, and bit at America's neck; drawing pleasured cries from his lips.

"Mine!" Canada growled into his sensitive flesh.

"Yes! Yours! Oh! Ah!" America cried out, thrusting back on his lover's cock desperately as he tried to feel even more pleasure.

"No one else can ever see you like this. No one else can touch you, ever." Canada snarled, his thrusting becoming harsher as he aimed for America's pleasure center. He hit it brutally and drew a desperate shout from America's soft lips.

"You're mine. Say it!" Canada ordered possessively thrusting harder against America's prostate, making him cry out even louder.

"Y-yours! Only yours! Please Mattie! Want to cum!" America sobbed out, the pleasure overwhelming and the sheer possessiveness of Canada turning him on more than ever before. Canada brought his hand to America's cock and began to jerk it roughly. It was not much longer before they were both cumming hard. Canada was careful to remain connected to his love, making sure none of his cum seeped out and America groaned at the feeling of being so full. Canada kissed along America throat.

"Love you Alfie...my beautiful Alfie..." Canada told him huskily, making America smile warmly at him over his shoulder.

"I love you too Mattie." America replied before sharing a loving kiss with Canada. Canada pulled out of America's vitals, his cum leaking from his entrance. America moaned at the loss of fullness and the feeling of Canada's cum seeping out. Canada fished a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away the excess cum from his love. They made themselves more presentable and opened the closet door, only for France, Spain, and Prussia to fall into the closet and the other nations to scramble for cover to pretend they had not been eavesdropping. America immediately flushed in humiliation.

"Canada you are banned to the couch and forbidden to touch me for the rest of the month." America hissed, glaring at Canada. Canada stared at him in horror for a moment.

"B-but it's only the fourth!" Canada cried in protest.

"You should have thought about that before violating me in public!" America shouted, running off in humiliation.

"Wait! Al I didn't mean to! I love you!" Canada shouted, chasing after him.

The End!

Yami Ryo: Be sure to thank akuoni who inspired this with her own pervyness.


	7. See Anything You Like?

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Axis Powers Hetalia because if she did then this would've been an episode and nobody would have turned it into an anime.

WARNING! This story contains yaoi, toys, naughtiness, fingering, and MANADA!

**_See Anything You Like?  
_**

America sighed and bit his lip pulling on some skin tight jean shorts that could pass as underwear. He had to admit that he was extremely horny. He missed Canada's touch and had for the passed few days been trying to make the calmer, larger nation snap and just take him. He knew that he had told Canada that he was forbidden and that he was angry but really he had lost much of his anger by the next morning. He knew that his Canada was trying to be respectful of him but really all he wanted was for Canada to throw him against the nearest available surface and fuck him raw. He pulled on a cut off midriff shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. Hopefully Canada would finally snap and just take him.

America left their room and went down to the living room. He could hear Canada outside chopping up firewood so he went over to the kitchen quickly and made some lemonade. Holding the lemonade he went outside to show off his goods and bring Canada the cool drink. America paused at seeing Canada shirtless and sweaty as he swung his ax with expert ease muscles rippling as he split the wood easily. America flushed feeling himself get hot and bothered. Calming himself down he sauntered over to Canada and smiled the smile he knew drove Canada wild.

"Hey Mattie, I brought you some lemonade. It's pretty hot today." America said causing Canada to stop his chopping and look over at him. Canada froze and looked America up and down. America could tell that Canada wanted him so he sauntered over with a smile and held up the drink for Canada. "You work pretty hard Mattie, maybe you should take a break." Canada swallowed and accepted the glass.

"Ah, yeah, yeah...I think I will." Canada agreed, he watched heatedly as America walked over to a nearby stump hips swaying enticingly. America bent over at the waist to brush away stray dirt and leaves giving Canada the perfect view of his ass. Canada swallowed thickly staring lustfully even as he tried to restrain himself.

Canada was extremely horny, he did not believe that he was dependent on sex until he was deprived of it. Canada_ needed_ sex and he needed it with America. America looked back at him over his shoulder with a half-lidded gaze and that infuriating and arousing smile. Canada snapped. He dropped his ax and stormed over to America. He moved faster than America had ever seen him move and yelped in surprise when Canada laid him down rather roughly on the grass. Canada cupped America through his shorts roughly and squeezed a little causing America to gasp and moan.

"Damn it! Do you have any idea what you do to me? Dressing like some slutty whore and walking around just begging for a good fuck." Canada hissed wasting no time and ripping America's shorts off of him causing America to yelp and cover himself embarrassed and aroused by Canada's forceful attentions. Canada lunged forward latching onto America's throat sucking and biting it leaving a large possessive mark on him.

"Mattie! Ahn~ Please..." America moaned breathlessly wrapping his arms around Canada's shoulders and unconsciously jerking his hips against Canada's. Canada took his pants off as soon as he could and pushed his fingers to Alfred's lips even as he began to rub their bare cocks together. America moaned and shook his head panting. "N-no, in. Please just get in." America begged using his legs to press closer to Canada.

"You'll tear." Canada panted in protest. America flushed darkly and shook his head panting. Canada raised a curious eyebrow and America looked away.

"P-prepared inside." America whimpered as Canada moved his hand down to stick a finger into America's slicked and stretched entrance. Canada growled lustfully and grabbed America's legs forcing them wide apart and thrusting into him quickly. America screamed his pain and pleasure to the world in a long wail. Canada gave him no time to adjust and began thrusting into him at a harsh speed.

"Whore. You've been begging for it you dirty slut." Canada growled harshly. America cried out and whimpered each time his pleasure center was struck with forceful precision. "Trying to drive me crazy with that beautiful body." America panted and thrust his hips into Canada's thrusts wanting them deeper.

"Ahn~ Mattie! Harder! Haa~" America moaned wantonly arching his body into Canada's to get more contact between them. "More!" He gasped out toes curling with pleasure as Canada's thrusting became harsher and he began to near his climax. Canada's hands roamed America's heated flesh caressing and grabbing at him as his mouth devoured his lover's. America was overwhelmed by all the sensations and orgasmed quickly tightening around Canada's thick hot cock and crying out holding tightly to Canada to keep him grounded to something as his would burst into white. Canada moaned as America's tight hot passage became tighter and he climaxed filling America with his cum moaning loudly at the amazing feeling.

Canada pulled out of America and sighed rolling into the grass and grabbing America up so that the slightly smaller nation was laying half on him. America smiled and cuddled into Canada happily and Canada held America a little tighter a smile curling at his lips.

"You know you could have just told me that you were horny." Canada said kissing America sweetly. America blushed a little but beamed at Canada.

"I know...I just kinda wanted you to just throw me down and fuck me though." America told him sheepishly. Canada smirked at America sliding his hand down to grope at America's pert ass teasing his entrance with a finger.

"Did you now?" Canada asked teasingly.

"Yes." America moaned. "I like it when you get all dominating." America confessed rubbing his thigh against Canada's inner thigh teasingly. Canada groaned lustfully.

"You're going to make me fall in love with you all over again." Canada warned nuzzling America's throat and drawing a light laugh from his bright lover.

"Maybe I want you to love me forever." America suggested. "Cause that's how long I'll love you." America smiled lovingly at Canada and kissed him deeply. Canada returned the kiss with just as much love. Canada was not sure they would have forever and feared America was being too naive but he knew he would love America deeply for a very long time.

The End!

Yami Ryo: I thank my reviewers that were careful to point out that a month is a long time.


End file.
